


Caleidoscópio

by juliacalasans



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Era uma explosão de sentimentos em sua mente juvenil... Um caleidoscópio de cores rodando vertiginosamente por sua cabeça. De repente, Toushirou queria sair pulando, gritar, rir e abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo.





	Caleidoscópio

 

Na décima divisão, em meio aos montes de papeis e as pilhas de trabalho sobrando, não estava o capitão Hitsugaya. Matsumoto, a tenente, praguejava baixo de raiva e ressaca — porque o capitão não lhe avisara que tiraria o primeiro dia de folga em cinco meses? Agora ela teria de assumir as rédeas do trabalho, logo depois de uma rodada tão intensa de sakê que ela mal entendia como se mantinha em pé. Se bem que, cambalear não era se manter em pé. E sua cabeça doía tanto... Maldito capitão, que escolhera logo _aquele_ dia para tirar folga.

E onde estava o capitão Hitsugaya? Ninguém da Soul Society sabia disso, exatamente pelo fato de que ele não estava lá. Em sua folga, ele dera um jeito de escapulir para o mundo real, onde ele estava naquele mesmo momento, passeando tranquilamente em Karakura, instalado em seu gigai.

Ele pensou em visitar Ichigo, mas se lembrou do quanto ele era chato e desistiu. Pensou em aparecer na escola, mas seria com certeza uma visita muito enjoada, então, por fim, Hitsugaya resolveu apenas andar e ouvir o som do silêncio. Uma coisa bem rara quando você é o capitão e tem Matsumoto como tenente. Naquele momento, nada mais importava e não ser sua paz...

— Toushirou? — perguntou uma voz, que vinha ofegante atrás dele. Parando, Hitsugaya procurou reconhecer a familiaridade do tom, e quando o fez, franziu o cenho.

De todas as pessoas que ele poderia ter encontrado casualmente na rua, porque logo ela lhe aparecia?

— Kurosaki. — acabou cumprimentando ele, secamente, depois do longo momento de silêncio. — Acho que faz algum tempo que não nos vemos... Alguns... Anos, talvez?

— Dois anos.— respondeu a voz dela, e ele ouvia parar de correr, atrás dele. — E você não cresceu um centímetro desde lá. Isso é surpreendente.

— Duvido que você tenha crescido alguma coisa, Kurosaki. — retrucou ele. — Não zombe de mim.

— Porque você não para de falar com ar e se vira para mim? Vai comprovar que eu estou, no mínimo, três centímetros mais alta que você.

Ele suspirou. Ela realmente não tinha mudado nada? Mas, quando Hitsugaya se virou, a realidade era outra. Karin estava _muito diferente._ Além de ter crescido, tinha ganhado leves contornos de mulher, o rosto tinha se alongado e os cabelos tinham crescido, estando, naquele momento, presos num leve rabo de cavalo desleixado. Usava uniforme escolar, a saia comprida que ia até os joelhos e blusa branca de botões.

Realmente, bem diferente dele, que estava completamente desleixado — vestido com um jeans rasgado, blusa velha e tênis desgastados. Como só ficaria um dia no mundo humano, ele não se importou em pegar roupas realmente arrumadas para colocar no gigai.  E, ao contrário dela, ele não crescera nada — era a mesma altura que ele tinha desde que se tornara capitão.

— Como estão as coisas por lá na... Na... Na... — Karin olhou para cima, procurando o nome. — Qual é o nome do bagulho lá?

— Soul Society. — Hitsugaya cruzou os braços. — Está tudo bem. Tão bem que eu me dei ao luxo de tirar a minha primeira folga em cinco meses.

— Sério? — os olhos dela brilharam. — Eu estava voltando da escola agora! Hoje foi meu último dia de aula. As férias de verão começam agora! Você quer jantar lá em casa? Estamos sem hóspedes, no momento.

— Não acho que seu irmão vai gostar de me ter por lá. Nós não somos lá grandes amigos, tudo bem? Vou jantar na loja do Urahara.

— Ah, que pena! — ela teve a decência de fingir um ar decepcionado. — Yuzu foi na frente, e deixou um bom peixe preparado. Jurei que ela disse que tinha comprado melancias frescas para a sobremesa! Você não vem mesmo, Toushirou?

Melancias? Hitsugaya franziu o cenho. Será que ela sabia da paixão dele por melancias? Se soubesse, tinha sido um golpe muito baixo. E, se não soubesse... Tinha sido um golpe baixo mesmo assim, embora ela não soubesse.

— Então tá! Vamos lá.

Karin deu um sorriso alegre, e começou a andar, conduzindo-o pelas ruas de Karakura. Feliz, ela cumprimentava os garotos com os quais já jogara futebol, e começou a falar dos jogos que ganhara e perdera com um tom leve de nostalgia que o deixou intrigado.

— Você fala como se aqueles jogos fossem uma coisa distante e impossível, agora.

— E é. — disse ela, sorrindo. — Eu sou uma moça agora e moças não jogam futebol. Moças vestem roupas chiques, fingem que são meigas, delicadas e maravilhosas e ficam falando de meninos, de como eles são lindos e como eles são maravilhosos e de como beijar é bom...

— Beijar é bom? — zombou Hitsugaya, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — E vocês lá sabem o que é isso?

— Não menos do que você, garotinho do primário. — Toushirou corou de raiva enquanto ela ria. — Agora, se formos colocar em termos sinceros, eu não sei muita coisa... Nunca beijei. Veja só, chegamos, e eu até estou sentindo o cheiro do peixe. Vamos logo. Porque você parou?

— Isso é uma má ideia. Ichigo vai dar problemas!

— Não vai. — ela o puxou pela mão, sem se dar conta. — Entra logo, covardão.

Ichigo não foi um fenômeno de receptividade, mas também não foi tão hostil quanto era de se esperar. Karin deixou Hitsugaya sozinho com ele e Yuzu — Isshin estava atendendo um paciente urgente na clínica — e subiu para se trocar, voltando logo depois trajando um short bem curto, que deixava à mostra suas pernas bem delineadas — resultado dos anos jogando futebol — por baixo da camisa comprida do uniforme.  Os cabelos estavam soltos, e ela parecia tão absolutamente  radiante que Toushirou teve de desviar os olhos.

Porque, por mais que ele fosse o capitão do décimo esquadrão, um homem maduro de cinquenta anos — embora parecesse não ter mais do que quinze — Hitsugaya ainda era um homem, e tal como, não resistia à um bonito par de pernas. Como aquele que estava à sua frente, perigosamente perto.

Droga! Ela tinha treze anos, e, na teoria, aquilo seria pedofilia. Mas não importava. A beleza dela se acentuara naqueles dois anos, se tornando ainda mais feroz e agressiva (e atraente aos olhos dele).

— Hitsugaya? — perguntou Yuzu, o outro lado do espectro, doce e delicada. — Você não comeu nada ainda.

— Ah. — ele acordou dos devaneios. — Desculpe-me. — ele começou a comer. — Estar num gigai me deixa tão avoado?

— Gigai?

— Nada. — ele se lembrou tardiamente de que Yuzu não tinha energia espiritual. — Parabéns pela comida, Kurosaki, está... Ótima!

— Isso é muito bom. — ela deu o costumeiro sorriso feliz. — Karin-chan! Vamos lá. Você não parece estar com fome.

Hitsugaya subiu os olhos assim que percebeu que o seu olhar tinha descido inconscientemente para as pernas dela, novamente, e deu de cara com Karin o encarando fixamente. Corando de modo considerável, ele desviou os olhos, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

O restante do jantar foi uma tortura para o pobre capitão. Sempre acostumado a ver mulheres cobertas até os pés com roupas (uma vez que apenas Nemu usava minissaia), ver uma menina tão descoberta era algo definitivamente tentador. Enquanto se esforçava para manter os olhos no prato, falhando miseravelmente, ele só conseguia se preocupar em, nenhuma hipótese, cruzar olhares com ela de novo.

Porque ela vestira aquele maldito short? Ele se segurou para não suspirar de alívio quando ela empurrou o prato e se levantou, agradecendo Yuzu pela comida. Pegou duas fatias de melancia, estendendo uma para Hitsugaya e uma para si mesma, e foi até a porta, parando logo depois.

— Você não vai subir comigo? — perguntou ela, sem nenhum constrangimento, fazendo-o corar. — Quero te mostrar meu quarto.

— Você vai mostrar seu quarto para ELE primeiro? — indagou Ichigo, parecendo indignado. — Nem a Yuzu pode ver aquele quarto e você vai mostrá-lo logo para ele?

— Desculpe-me, Ichigo. — ela deu um sorriso amarelo, e arrancou Hitsugaya da cadeira com certa violência.  — Contente-se a ser o segundo a ver o quarto, tudo bem? Não quero interrupções.

— Usem camisinha! — berrou Ichigo de volta, parecendo bem contrariado, fazendo o capitão corar novamente.

Porque de uma hora para outra, o fluxo do sangue no rosto ficou tão intenso?

— Bem, como Ichigo já disse, você é a primeira pessoa a entrar no meu quarto em dois anos.— explicou Karin, pegando uma chave no bolso do short. — Antes que você pergunte, ele só está desse jeito por causa de um desafio que uma amiga me fez.

— E qual seria esse desafio? — perguntou Hitsugaya, sem interesse.

— Ela me disse que a única forma de as pessoas se verem num caleidoscópio de cores era quando elas beijavam alguém que gostavam muito. E também me disse que eu jamais veria esse “caleidoscópio”, porque eu era feia, masculina e não gostava de ninguém, ou melhor, que o garoto que eu gostava jamais gostaria de mim. — ela riu baixinho. — Aí eu disse que não. Que eu ia dar um jeito de ver um caleidoscópio sem beijar ninguém... E eu passei esses últimos dois anos trabalhando nisso.

— E você chama isso de amiga? Porque ela disse que o garoto que você gostava jamais gostaria de você?

— Porque, em parte, é verdade. — ela corou consideravelmente. — Mas não é isso que interessa agora. Eu disse que ia provar que tinha como eu ver o caleidoscópio sem beijar ninguém e foi esse o resultado.

Ela girou a chave com um clique, e abriu a porta em seguida, conduzindo Hitsugaya para dentro. E, dentro daquele quarto, ele se deu ao luxo de arregalar os olhos de choque, surpresa e excesso de cores. Por que ali, nas paredes daquele quarto, encontrava-se pintada uma espiral vertiginosa de cores fortes e contrastantes, que entrelaçavam-se em figuras nada geométricas. A cada movimento, as espirais pareciam mudar de tamanho e forma, deixando o capitão com os olhos doendo, mas, ainda sim, admirado com o trabalho manual da garota.

— Foi você mesma que pintou isso tudo?

— Sim. Terminei faz três dias. Ainda tem um cheiro de tinta fresca, mas agora eu posso andar por aqui sem me preocupar.

— Você já trouxe sua amiga aqui? Ela vai ficar decepcionada por ter perdido o tal desafio. Você realmente vai ver um caleidoscópio de cores todos dos dias, mesmo não beijando o tal garoto que você gosta.—

— É. Eu posso ver o caleidoscópio. Mas não posso sentir as outras emoções, e tal. O mundo rodando... As pernas bambas... Eu nem sei o que é isso! As vezes que acho que eu jamais sentirei algo desse naipe.— ela suspirou e deitou-se na cama, desabotoando os três primeiros botões da camiseta. Novamente, Hitsugaya engoliu em seco. — Ok...Agora que estamos aqui, longe da Yuzu, eu posso perguntar: porque você veio da Soul Society logo para cá? É a sua folga, você poderia ficar por lá mesmo.

— Eu não sei. — ele se sentou na cama também. — Eu achei que ia ter um pouco de paz... Ficar longe da minha tenente irresponsável.

— Bom, e você me encontrou por aqui. Que bela mudança de ares, não?

A sombra do que seria um sorriso divertido passou pelo rosto dele, o que não passou despercebido pela menina.

— Pelo menos eu tive a chance de ver um caleidoscópio completo de cores... Não acho que haverá um beijo assim tão excepcional a ponto de eu vê-lo novamente.

Ele se lembrou de Hinamori Momo, e de como achava que estava apaixonado por ela. Depois de os dois terem se beijado e ele não ter sentido absolutamente nada — nada! — Hitsugaya começou a se perguntar quem seria a pessoa capaz de fazê-lo perder o chão. Se é que esse pessoa realmente existia.

— Porque? — ela se sentou. — Você ainda vai ter um beijo tão especial que vai fazer a sua cabeça girar e girar. Eu é que não sei se vou encontrar uma coisa assim. A pessoa de quem eu gosto não é exatamente possível.

— Como assim?

— Ele está... — ela hesitou. — Em termos consideráveis, ele está morto.

— Sério? — ele olhou para Karin. Não parecia triste, apenas razoavelmente corada. — Aí as coisas ficam um pouco complicadas.

— Eu não sei se morto é o termo certo, Toushirou. — Karin suspirou. — Acho que ele é mais impossível do que morto. De qualquer forma, eu ainda sou uma garotinha muito masculinizada para receber atenção masculina. Não tenho do que me preocupar.

Se ela soubesse o quanto aquelas pernas não eram masculinizadas... Hitsugaya se repreendeu pelo pensamento um segundo depois de tê-lo. Que tipo de pessoa estava se tornando? Um tarado? Suspirando, ele decidiu que tinha levado seu autocontrole a medidas extremas demais. Além do mais, já era noite — hora de voltar para a Soul Society e concertar as pilhas de papel atrasado que Matsumoto sem sombra de dúvida deixara para ele. Levantou-se.

— Acho que está na hora de ir. Matsumoto vai ficar preocupada.

A mão dela segurou o pulso dele, fazendo-o se virar. Karin parecia quase encolhida, mas tinha de novo aquela expressão decidida que ele vira nela no dia em que jogaram futebol juntos.

— Sabe? Ele está morto em termos consideráveis, impossível em termos práticos e, com sinceridade, eu não acho que vá gostar de mim mesmo se for possível. Mas não custa tentar, não é? — ela sorriu. — Não acho que vou ver você de novo tão cedo mesmo...

Foi aí que ela deixou-o completamente confuso. Mas antes que ele pudesse definir exatamente o significado das palavras dela, Karin já o puxara pelo pulso para cima dela e capturara os lábios dele com um beijo, não exatamente experiente, mas muito competente para a idade dela, competente o suficiente para despertar nele reações não exatamente pensadas — tais como envolver a cintura dela com um dos braços e apoiar-se na cama com o outro, de modo a não deixá-la sufocada. E, é claro, permitir que o beijo se desenvolvesse de modo mais intenso, abrindo a boca e correspondendo-o da mesma maneira.

Hitsugaya não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele nunca sequer vira Karin como uma mulher até ver as pernas! E ela tinha treze anos! Mas aquele beijo veio, derrubando todas as defesas dele.  Naquele momento, ele era movido unicamente por instintos.

Era uma explosão de sentimentos em sua mente, e, naquele momento, ele viu: Um caleidoscópio de cores rodando vertiginosamente por sua cabeça, cores muito mais vivas e entorpecentes do que aquelas que ela pintara. De repente, ele queria sair pulando, gritar, rir e abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto a beijava. Porque beijá-la, mesmo que não fosse a coisa mais experiente do mundo, era ótimo. Muito melhor do que fora com Hinamori. Muito melhor do que seria com qualquer pessoa.

Ele sabia que estava fora de si.

Tudo por causa daquele maldito beijo!

Mas não importava.

O que importava naquele momento era o ar. E os dois se separaram, desesperados por  respirar, ao mesmo tempo que não queriam parar.

— Era de mim que você estava falando? — perguntou ele, ainda meio ofegante, mas sem sequer se mover de cima dela.

— Sim. — Karin não estava num estado muito melhor que o dele. — Minha amiga viu nós dois juntos, naquele dia em que jogamos futebol. Ela disse que eu gostava de você, e que uma garota como eu jamais conseguiria sua atenção. Eu passei os dois últimos anos tentando provar a mim mesma que ela estava errada.

— Bem... Você conseguiu. E eu não estou morto. Não exatamente. E também não sou impossível.

— Agora eu sei. — ela sorriu. — Uma pena que não vamos nos ver novamente.

— Quem disse que não. — ele beijou-a novamente. — Isso é uma questão de querermos. Se eu quiser e você também, nada nos impedirá.

Ele se levantou, e plantou um singelo selinhos nos lábios dela antes de caminhar até a janela. Ele tinha visto. O tal caleidoscópio. Com Karin Kurosaki!

— Toushirou? — chamou ela, timidamente.

— Sim.

— Eu vi.

— O que você viu?

— Eu vi o caleidoscópio. — ela sorriu. — Eu vi. Era lindo.

Hitsugaya virou-se para observar o quadro — ela, sentada na cama, suada e ofegante, os cabelos desarrumados e os lábios inchados. Tinha sido ele o responsável por aquele estrago? Rindo por dentro, ele se deu ao luxo de um mero sorriso. Uma raridade.

— Eu também vi, Karin. Eu também vi.

E pulou nas sombras da noite, sem mais chances de despedidas. Não era o adeus em questão ali, entretanto, e sim um simples até logo.

Ele voltaria. Pelo caleidoscópio, pelas sensações, e, principalmente, por Karin — não era todo dia que uma simples humana fazia um capitão frio como gelo como Hitsugaya se descontrolar daquela maneira. E ele gostara de se descontrolar.

Tinha que fazer aquilo mais vezes.

E, tão entretido nos próprios pensamentos, não viu a sombra da Matsumoto, pousada numa casa próxima, que assistira toda a cena de camarote. Com os olhos brilhantes, ela se preparou para ir também.

Não antes de pensar, claro, que faria a vida do capitão um verdadeiro inferno naqueles próximos meses.

 


End file.
